Le jeu du plus idiot
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: ... Si je dis "idiot" c'est pour ne pas être vulgaire. Et pourtant, que ça me démange. L'histoire de deux obstinés et d'une bouteille de vodka qui se vide, vide, vide ...  Russie/US, ou US/Russie, voyez-en ou pas, selon votre degré de perversion.


**Le jeu du plus idiot**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à son auteur, Hidekaz Himaruya *A passé toute la nuit à mémoriser son nom*  
**Rating : **T. Bah, avec Russie, aussi, on s'attendait à quoi ?**  
Note : **Rien que 5 pages ? Ce fandom est bien vide ... Hum, c'est ma première fic Hetalia. J'ai utilisé le concept des songfics, mais c'est plus une ... textfic ? Oui, je sais, c'est nul. En fait j'ai utilisé des petits bouts d'article Wikipédia que j'ai inséré dans le texte, pour l'illustrer. Ou l'inverse. Que dire~~~ ...? Ah oui : C'était rigolo =u=. Merci à Psykokwak-sama de l'avoir lu et critiqué avant publication (Elle a été trop gentille ...). A son attention : Dépêche-toi de trad des fics de Hetalia pour peupler ce fandom !

Voyez-y du Russie/US ou pas. Personnellement, je n'en suis pas fan, mais bon.

* * *

Toujours ce faux sourire. Ivan Braginski souriait et avait une idée très peu engageante derrière la tête. Quoi de plus normal ? Alfred F. Jones ne souriait pas. Il gardait le regard fixe et ne prononçait aucune parole. Le premier qui montrait un signe de faiblesse diminuera ses chances de remporter cette bataille silencieuse. Ils ne disaient rien. Chaque attaque pouvait être synonyme d'une violente riposte et derrière ce mur de silence, ils imaginaient les pires moyens possibles d'éliminer l'autre. Mais ils ne faisaient rien. Attendant que l'autre cède. Chacun croyant en sa propre victoire. L'un deux devait l'emporter à un moment ou à un autre, mais l'instant semblait se prolonger indéfiniment, faisant durer la situation et créant une tension immense entre eux, allongeant et déformant la pièce presque vide dans laquelle ils était. La chambre leur paraissait si froide, malgré les fenêtres et portes closes.

_Le terme __**Guerre froide**__ (anglais : Cold War, russe : Холодная война, Kholodnaïa voïna) désigne la période de tensions et de confrontations idéologiques et politiques entre les deux superpuissances que furent les Etats-Unis et l'Unions des Républiques Socialistes Soviétiques (URSS) et leurs alliés entre 1947 et 1991, année de l'implosion de l'URSS et de la dissolution du Pacte de Varsovie.  
D'après Raymond Aron, il s'agissait d'une « guerre limitée » ou « paix belliqueuse » dans un monde bipolaire où les belligérants évitaient l'affrontement direct- d'où l'expression : « Paix impossible, guerre improbable »._

Il était temps de parler.

- Où sont les autres, au fait ? Demanda Alfred, brisant le silence.  
- Tu parle des incapables avec qui on s'est alliés ? Répondit Ivan avec un sourire satisfait de ne pas avoir été le premier à parler, Ils doivent être en train de dilapider l'argent que tu leur a héroïquement donné au bar.  
- Bien, au moins ils ne nous dérangeront pas.  
- Tssss … Pour ce qu'on est en train de faire.

_**5 juin :**__ Annonce du Plan Marshall — Le Secrétaire d'Etat des Etats-Unis prononce un discours à l'université Harvard dans lequel il expose la volonté des Etats-Unis de contribuer au rétablissement de l'Europe pour contrer l'influence montant de l'URSS._

- Et tes copains à toi, alors ? Enfin, je veux dire … Tes prisonniers ?  
- Ca te regarde ?  
- Ca t'amuse de séquestrer de plus faibles ? Tu dois te sentir très seul pour ça.  
- C'est toi qui profite des faible, petite enflure capitaliste, rétorqua Ivan avec le même sourire chaleureux

_**22 septembre**__ : Doctrine Jdanov — Andraï Jdanov présente la nouvelle orientation politique soviétique face au camp occidental, en réaction à la doctrine Truman. Son discours qualifie le camp américain d'« antidémocratique et impérialiste ». Quelques jours plus tard est fondé le Kominform (« Bureau d'information des partis communistes ») pour favoriser la coopération des Partis communistes européens._

Alfred avança la main vers la bouteille de vodka du russe, posée sur la table, mais ce dernier écrasa la main gantée de son coude en ramenant la bouteille vers lui.

- C'est à moi, chantonna-t-il comme un vrai gamin

Le blond détourna le regard et tapotait discrètement la table avec ses doigts, presque affalé dessus. Son adversaire se versa un verre de vodka et le but bruyamment. Il évita soigneusement le regard violet qui disait « Je t'énerve, hein ? Je t'énerve ? ».

_**24 juin :**__ Début du blocus de Berlin — L'Union soviétique bloque les voies d'accès terrestre à Berlin-Ouest._

Il y eut un long silence, à nouveau, puis, sans prévenir, Alfred se leva brutalement, contourna la table, arracha la bouteille des mains d'Ivan qui resta muet de surprise et se rassit, buvant une longue gorgée à même la bouteille.

- Mais oui, vas-y, soule-toi la gueule. Ca n'en sera que plus facile pour moi si je veux t'attaquer physiquement par surprise.

_**12 mai :**__ Fin du blocus de Berlin — Grâce au pont aérien mis en place par les États-Unis et leurs alliés, le blocus est un échec et Staline doit le lever. _  
Son héros d'interlocuteur s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et éclata de rire.

- Quoi, toi ? Tu veux m'attaquer ?  
- Si tu me cherches, je n'hésiterai pas.  
- Tu déconnes, j'espère.  
- Tu peux toujours espérer. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux être violent et effrayant.

Alfred resserra le col de sa veste et fit de son mieux pour réprimer ses frissons. Mieux valait éviter de le provoquer, en attendant.

_**29 août :**__ Premier test pour la bombe atomique soviétique — Les États-Unis ne sont plus les seuls à disposer de l'arme nucléaire._ _  
_Soit il évitait de le provoquer, soit il se montrait plus fort que lui. Il appuya ses coudes sur la table et s'avança, tenant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Ivan qui ne reculait pas, et lui murmurant dans un souffle chargé d'alcool.

- Et si c'était moi qui attaquait en premier ?  
- Je t'en prie, essaye seulement.  
- Tu riposterais ?  
- A ton avis ?

Ils restèrent dans cette posture sans rien se dire pendant quelque minutes, l'américain penché sur la table, le menton dans les mains, fixant le russe en souriant, qui lui rendait son sourire. Puis il se redressa et s'affala sur la chaise. Il posa ses pieds sur la table le plus violemment possible. La tentative d'intimidation avait-elle réussi ?

_**21 juin :**__ Lancement du premier sous-marin nucléaire américain, l'USS Nautilus.  
__**1er novembre :**__ Explosion de la première Bombe H (Operation Ivy)._  
Apparemment pas. Ivan élargit son sourire angoissant et étendit le bras pour récupérer sa bouteille de vodka d'un geste sec du camp d'Alfred qui ne put rien faire dans cette position. Il se servit un verre et le but. Il aurait préféré le cracher à la figure de la personne en face de lui. En reposant son verre, il en balança le fond sur ladite personne.

- Oups.  
- Mais lance moi le verre dessus tant que t'y est !  
- Ca aurait été moins subtil.

_**4 octobre :**__ Lancement du satellite Spoutnik par l'URSS — Cet événement marque le début de la course à l'espace entre les deux Grands. _

Voulant gagner à ce petit jeu lancé par un alcoolo à l'écharpe rose, il essaya d'attraper le verre.

- C'est à moi.

Alfred soupira, se leva et alla ouvrir le porte qu'il franchit. Son adversaire resta déstabilisé quelques instants. Il avait abandonné si facilement ? Il était parti sans rien dire ? Et merde, on dirait pas. Il apparut environ 5 minutes plus tard avec un gobelet dans les mains.

- On dirait que je t'ai manqué. J'étais au bar, j'était sûr d'y trouver Arthur. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste après deux chopines. Il m'a donné ça. C'est incroyable tout ce qu'il trimbale avec lui.

Il lui arracha la bouteille des mains et se servit un verre qu'il but aux trois quart. Il jeta le quart restant sur la magnifique écharpe d'Ivan avant de reposer le verre.

- Oups. C'est subtil, ça ?  
_  
__**Août :**__ Déploiement de missiles balistiques américains (Thor IRBM) sur le sol du Royaume-Uni. _

Voulant riposter, le russe tenta de se reprendre un verre, mais il se rendit compte que la bouteille était vide. Pas si étonnant.

- Et merde, soupira Alfred, irrité

Il prit la bouteille vide et la balança à travers la porte encore ouverte et un « Veeee~ » geignard retentit, suivi d'un bruit de verre brisé et d'un « Ludwiiig, ça fait maaaal~ »

- Ca doit être cet imbécile italien qui s'en va du bar …  
_  
__**Avril :**__ Déploiement des missiles ballistiques américains PGM-19 Jupiter sur le sol italien._

La course à la vodka fut suivie d'une nouvelle ère glacière où ils ne bougeait plus, ne parlaient plus, se contentant de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Si Alfred aurait pu dire quelque chose, ç'aurait été « J'ai très envie de t'envoyer mon poing dans la face. ». En attendant, il le pensait très fort.

_**25 avril :**__ Kennedy annonce son intention d'envoyer des Américains sur la lune._

Ivan était assez doué pour jouer au jeu du plus con. Il était celui qui laissait le moins transparaître ses émotions, en comparaison avec le blond en face de lui qui bouillait de rage. Il avait remonté son écharpe jusqu'au milieu du nez, étant assez susceptible au sujet de sa taille, il arrivait qu'on l'utilisait pour l'atteindre. Et malgré ça, on pouvait deviner son sourire. Il s'était emmuré dans une impassibilité irritante, sans aucune faille, empêchant toute faiblesse et toute émotion d'atteindre son adversaire.

_**13 août:**__ Construction du Mur de Berlin — Les autorités est-allemandes entendent empêcher l'exode vers Berlin-Ouest._

Alfred savait que le russe allait tenter quelque chose de très tordu dans quelques instants. D'ailleurs, il entendit clairement ses doigts craquer pendant qu'il le fixait avec un sourire tellement large qu'il dépassait de l'écharpe. Effrayant.  
Il lui donna un douloureux coups de pied sous la table. Juste là où ça faisait mal. En encore, ce n'était qu'un avertissement. En effet, il valait mieux ne pas le sous-estimer, s'ils perdaient leur sang froid et en venaient aux mains, il avait de grandes chances de l'emporter.

_**31 octobre :**__ Explosion de la Tsar Bomba en URSS, la plus puissante arme nucléaire de l'histoire._

- Bon, au lieu de se chamailler comme des gosses, on devrait peut-être discuter ?, demanda l'américain, les larmes aux yeux  
- Pourquoi pas. De toutes façons je vais gagner, parle autant que tu veux.

_**20 juin :**__ Mise en place du Téléphone Rouge — Il s'agit d'une ligne de communication directe établie entre les Etats-Unis plus précisément entre Washington et Moscou et l'Union Soviétique après que la crise des missiles eut mené le monde au bord de la guerre mondiale._

- Tu es vraiment obstiné et trop sûr de toi. Tu te souviens au moins de pourquoi on se bat ?  
- Évidement. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on a besoin de se battre, tout serait plus simple si tu avais accepté dès le début d'être l'uke, mon petit Alfred.  
- C'est hors de question.  
- Donc, on restera comme ça jusqu'à que l'un de nous deux capitule.  
- Ca me va.

Ils se tassèrent dans leurs chaises en croisant les bras et se défiant du regard. La nuit allait être longue. Enfin … Pour ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire …

_La guerre froide est la période de tensions et de confrontations idéologiques et politiques entre les deux superpuissances que furent les Etats-Unis et l'URSS et leurs alliés respectifs, entre 1947 et à la fin de l'URSS en 1991.  


* * *

_  
Bon, j'avoue que le concept "Je prends un événement historique que je met à la sauce Hetalia" est ... déjà utilisé par l'auteur lui-même. Mais même si je suppose que l'idée de la guerre froide pour déterminer le seme est déjà prise (Pitié non ! Je déteste avoir des idées déjà utilisée !), je voulais le faire ... Et puis j'envisageais depuis longtemps de faire comme une songfic mais avec un autre texte !

**PS : **J'aime pas tellement le Russie/US, mais c'était une idée.


End file.
